Niflheim
Founded as a Center for Knowledge. Niflheim stands as the p''innacle for all forms of knowledge; both past, present, and future. Description ''Niflheim is a sprawling city located on the western end of Nibiru, and to the south of Mutoun. A Small cove provides areas for fishing and safe areas for ships shipping good all across Niubiru and the Mainland. Niflheim if welcome to all walks of life no matter the race or occupation.The a large town center makes up the market place; where anyone can be seen selling magical items beside the monk offering enlightenment. Districts: * Arcane: includes the cities Magic Academy were people start school at the age of 6 and graduate at the age of 16 as Witch, Wizard, Sorcerer, etc. * Temple: Includes the Religious Academy where at the people start school at the age of 6 and graduate at the age of 16 as a Cleric, Paladin, etc. * Military: includes the cities Military schools were people start school at the age of 6 and graduate at the age of 16 if different martial disciplines. * Makers: Includes Universities where at the people start school at the age of 6 and graduate at the age of 16 as an apprentice in a profession. * Market * Residential: Where most of the population resides. Its made up of farmers, miners, woodsmen, etc. * Noble: Where the more wealthier of the population, and city council members reside. * Public Docks * Private Docks Economy The primary economic structure of Niflheim is wide spread. The city exports wood, ore, stone, farmed produce, education, and magical items.. Government The government of Niflheim is formed so all members of the community have a voice in its government, and a council meets to ensure the ideals of the community are followed. The only member of the council that is permanent is the Queen/King. Other members are elected or put in place by ether the community or the Queen/King. Geography Situated on cove on the west coast of Nibiru, Niflheim lie southwest of the Stone:tooth Mountains. The craggy mountain range spoken of to the south in their older texts. The weather is colder, allowing colder cycles then Abrogail as the seasons progress. Surrounding it are plains, mountain ranges, and Forest with dense with trees and wildlife once the large stretches of farmland are past. Inhabitants Niflheim is filled with races from all walks of life. People that have came for the schooling in various disciplines from Arcane Magic to Martial:arts. Settlement Breakdown: Human (35%), Elf (25%), Kitsune (25%), Dwarf (6%), Gnome (6%), Other (3%) Religion There is no standardized religion in Niflheim. Churches of different deities can be found it the Temple District. Leadership Ruler: Regina Nubila Barrister: Davi Consort: NPC Councillor: NPC Grand Diplomat: NPC Heir: NPC High Priest: Smao Judge: NPC Magister: Nessa Baker Marshal: Xylaith Spymaster: NPC Treasurer: NPC Settlement Details Neutral Metropolis Qualities: * Magical Polyglot * Rural * Well Educated * Broad Minded * Rural * Good Roads Disadvantages: None Government: Utopian Experiment (3pp) Category:Settlement